The X-Fillies
by TheCrazyAuthor
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie set off to find out who's been destroying cakes lately, but things quickly get weirder than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra set up a telescope in a field just outside of Ponyville. Bon Bon was asleep on a picnic blanket a few feet away. "Bon Bon!" Lyra called her friend. "Go away." Bon Bon said. "I've got muffins!" Lyra said in a sing-song voice. Bon Bon groaned. "They're chocolate chip muffins!" Lyra continued. Bon Bon couldn't resist. "Fine..." She finally gave in and grabbed a muffin, looking up at the night sky. "Hold on... What's that?" She said, spotting something among the stars. "What's what?" Lyra asked, looking through the telescope. She found what Bon Bon was looking at. It was a gray pony with a pop tart body, who was flying across the sky with a rainbow trailing behind her. "Wha...?" Lyra said. Suddenly, the flying pony swooped down and stole every last chocolate chip muffin. "Hey!" Bon Bon yelled. "I was eating those!" She sighed. "I'm going back to sleep." Lyra just sat staring at where the pop tart pony had just been. "What... Just... Happened?" She asked.

Theme song

Twilight sparkle walked into Pinkie Pie's bedroom, where pinkie was eating cupcakes while reading a cookbook. "So, Pinkie, would you mind telling me why you called me here in such a hurry?" Twilight asked. "Of course, Twilight. I'm afraid to inform you that there have been some murders lately." Twilight gasped. "Murders?" "Yes!" Pinkie responded. "Cakes, pies and muffins, destroyed!" "Oh." Said Twilight. "So we're going to stop it. We'll start by interviewing the ponies this happened to." Pinkie declared. "I'd be happy to help." Said Twilight. "So, who do we interview first?" "Me." Said Pinkie. "You? " "Yes. I saw the cake murderer. Interview me." Twilight sighed. "Okay, Pinkie, what did this destroyer of cakes look like?" "Well..." Said Pinkie, " it was a regular pony, maybe a bit taller, like the size of princess Cadence really. It was covered in long brown fur, so much I couldn't see a cutie mark, if it even had one. Oh! And the hooves were huge!" Twilight paused a moment to consider if Pinkie was actually serious, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Pinkie asked. "You can't be serious, can you?" Twilight asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Because... Well... That sounds like Bighoof." "So what if it is?" "It's not, Pinkie because Bighoof isn't real." Pinkie shrugged. "He might be." Twilight sighed. "Well, let's go find the ponies we need to interview." Then, changing the subject, "Is that new?" She pointed to a poster with a picture of a pie that read: "I Want To Bake" "Yeah!" Pinkie answered. "I got it at-ahh!" A cupcake interrupted what pinkie was saying as it fell from above her. "What in the world...?" Both Pinkie and Twilight's gaze shifted upward towards dozens of cupcakes stuck to the ceiling. "Pinkie... What have you been doing lately?" Twilight asked. "I've been busy." She answered. "Mm-hmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie knocked on the door of a house that read: D. Hooves. A gray Pegasus with a yellow mane opened the door. "Hi Derpy!" Said Pinkie. The Pegasus smiled, inviting both Twilight and Pinkie inside. She quickly and excitedly pulled up chairs for the both of them, smiling the whole time. "We've come to talk to you about your muffins that were eaten." Said Pinkie after sitting down. Derpy's face fell. "Can you tell us what the criminal looked like?" Twilight asked gently. "Um..." Derpy spoke, "It had a rainbow mane..." Pinkie and Twilight exchanged a glance. "Like Rainbow Dash? But why would rainbow dash do something like this...?" Said Twilight. "No." Derpy said quickly. "It wasn't just her mane that was rainbow, it was her whole body. She flew in from a hole in the ceiling that I haven't fixed yet, and ate my muffins in front of my face!" "Flew in? So she was a Pegasus?" Asked Twilight. Derpy shook her head. "No. It was an earth pony." "A flying earth pony?" Asked Twilight. "Yep." Derpy confirmed. "Can we see the muffins?" Pinkie asked. Derpy nodded and went into the kitchen, and emerged a few seconds later with a pile of half-eaten blueberry muffins. Pinkie took one and slipped into a small plastic bag. "Thanks. With your help, we'll find who did this." Derpy waved to the two ponies as they left. "Pinkie, you do realize some friends of these ponies just dressed up to pull a prank, right?" Twilight said. "Twilight, I know Derpy. I also know that you DO NOT take Derpy's muffins. She's probably plotting revenge on whoever did this right now..." Pinkie shuddered. "So maybe it was one of Derpy's enemies. It's easier to believe then Bighoof and crazy rainbow Pegasi." Twilight argued. "Twilight." "Yes?" "It was a crazy rainbow earth pony. Not Pegasus."


	3. Chapter 3

"So I was baking a fabulous looking cake, if I do say so myself. And then, I leave the room for one minute, and when I return there's a huge bite taken out of the cake and a large green blob sliding away from it." Rarity recalled the incident as she lay on her couch. "Can you bring us the cake?" Twilight asked. "Ehh... It's in the kitchen somewhere... You'll find it." Twilight rolled her eyes and she and pinkie headed into Rarity's kitchen where a tall, half-eaten cake stood on the counter. Pinkie quickly looked over the cake for clues. Then she grabbed it and stuffed it into her mane. "How did you-" Twilight started to ask but then remembered it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Suddenly, Pinkie froze. Her eyes were wide open, staring at nothing in particular. "Pinkie? Are you ok?" Twilight asked. "Hello?" She waved her hoof in front of Pinkie's face, but pinkie wouldn't react. Then she sprung up into the air shouting, "I have an idea!" Twilight, a little bit startled, asked "And what might that idea be?" "We need to catch the thief!" "How?" With this! Pinkie pulled a pie out of her mane. "How did-" _Just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie_, she reminded herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Twilight!" Pinkie whisper-shouted to Twilight, who was asleep on her bed. "Wake up!" Twilight groaned and glanced at her clock. It was 2:15 am. "Why do I have to wake uuuuup?" She complained. Then she paused. "Hold on... How did you get in my house anyway?" She asked, still half-asleep. "That doesn't matter right now! What does matter is that we head down to your kitchen and start watching for the thief to take the bait." Pinkie said. "It's too early..." Twilight complained. " can we wait till 9?" "I bought more coffee." "Fine..."

"How did you convince me to do this?" Twilight asked. "Coffee!" Pinkie replied. They were hiding behind a bush that was sitting near the doorway to Twilight's kitchen. "Was the bush really necessary?" Twilight asked a distracted Pinkie Pie who was toying with her binoculars. "And did we really need those?" She pointed to the binoculars in Pinkies hooves. "When the thief comes for the pie-IF the thief comes for the pie, we'd be able to see them just fine cause we're practically right next to where they may appear! And how can you possibly take notes in that when it's so dark?" She pointed to a journal that Pinkie was now writing in. Then she groaned. "I need more coffee." "Wow, you sure complain a lot Twi. All of the things I brought here are very important. You know why?" "Why?" "Because it makes us look professional. We're so professional, we could call each other by our last names. You call me Pie, and I'll call you Sparkle." "No."

An hour later

Twilight was bored out of her mind, and she had drank too much coffee to get to sleep. She glanced over at Pinkie Pie, who was asleep and snoring loudly. She noticed that the journal Pinkie had been writing in was lying open, so decided to look at what she had written. Holding the journal up to her face with her magic, Twilight was able to read: "What I thinks the cake thief will look like: I have no idea!" Underneath it were doodles of weird-looking ponies with six legs and pickles for wings. Twilight couldn't help but laugh a little at the picture, which woke Pinkie Pie up. "Huh? Who's there?" Said, sitting up quickly. "Oh, sorry Pinkie. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just-" Pinkie stuck a hoof in front of Twilight's face to silence her. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Twilight whispered. "That shuffling noise!" Pinkie replied. Twilight listened carefully and there was, indeed some kind of noise from something that was getting closer to the pie on the counter. The shuffling stopped, and Pinkie Pie shined a flashlight in the direction of the pie. There, standing still and staring right into the beam of the flashlight, was a pony-like thing that had six legs and pickles for wings. "What in Equestria...?" Twilight said, staring at the beast. There was a snap and Pinkie had taken a photograph of the thing. It grabbed the pie and ran off before they could catch it.

Next day

Twilight sat down on her couch with Pinkie Pie. "I'm exhausted!" Said Twilight. "By the way, how did you know what the creature would look like?" Pinkie shrugged. "I dunno. Something with my pinkie sense, maybe?" "You realize that nopony's gonna believe us, right? They're gonna think we're insane." "Yes, but I have photographic evidence. Check it out!" Pinkie pulled the picture from last night out of her mane. "Uh... Do you notice something missing?" Twilight asked. Sure enough, the monster that they had seen last night could not be seen, and only its shadow was in the photograph.

Twilight and Pinkie looked at each other with wide eyes. "What?" They said at the same time.

THE END


End file.
